User talk:Rhivana
Talk Archive User:Rhivana/Archive1 User talk:Rhivana/Archive 2 Re: Pyrus/Image Gallery To respond to your question in your edit summary: we don't need that many pictures in the gallery. Feel free to remove the ones you think are unnecessary. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 15:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Zaibatsu Ohhh Nice nomenclature there, Shingo and Sega. That's a really uncommon mastery of the English language from a Saturday morning show. That makes me ask, does the same apply for the Marukura Zaibatsu (ie: Marukura Plutocracy or just Marukura Financial Group)? PS: Do you have streaming links for "Wind Metal Sole" and "The Two-Faced Bakugan?" Downloading failed several times. O__O "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Blazblue Shimo' Where can the Blue Blaze Gus Burnan be obtained? Is it a Bakuthron Exclusive just like Gif and Sechs? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Tavanel is killing me Awww man! That's a killer! O__O That speed just to get them Blazblue Gus? I can't even get a BCV Blazblue to begin with. T__T I would have to put that idea aside as I haven't found an auction for Sechs Tavanel yet and Gif Jinryu is floating about randomly until now. Ironic that I thought Gif would be uber rare. I am in the process of obtaining the six Metal parts for the first quarter of next year as well as the Bakuthron DX. Hopefully Tavanel will cost me the same or lower than what I paid for Jinryu. Man, I hope Mechtanium Surge will really get to Japan so that I can obtain the remaining MS ones that my partner-in-crime won't be able to negotiate for in our Facebook trades. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for your kind offers on those Mechtanium Surge stuff. I will get back to you regarding them perhaps early next year. However, what I really would love to receive are the following (besides the Similar Series of Morphing Marbles): Subterra Boulderon, Haos Krowll, Haos/Haos Mutant Krowll and Darkus/Darkus Mutant Helios as well as some anime accurate BakuNanos. :D Hopefully that would be the case for Master Shimo's Burnan because I can feel that Sechs Tavanel is gonna drain me to the last cent. Gif Jinryu costed me quite a number but I'm fine with it as long as I can find a great lede for Sechs Tavaenl. All help is appreciated in finding it. After Tavanel since Shimo-Burnan ain't really that unnerving due to being a repaint; I can get all the other BakuTechs in peace unless Sega Toys decided to bombard me again with Exclusives. Again, thank you for offering great stuff. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 14:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yay that's great! Subterra Boulderon is definitely most appreciated. What would you like for it? If I can't find you an item for it then I'll pay in cash. XD Oh and the accurate one is a Gold Sonicanon. :D It would also be great if you can find a non-Baku Eclipse Reptak. Just Reptak in his regular MS Haos color scheme. My friend did sent me aFile:KeithStrife_Haos_Reptak.JPGBakuEclipse Reptak though but I really want them in their regular color schemes if possible. Thanks in advance! :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 15:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The Live Action Guys I have been observing these BAC/BakuThron Live action guys for a long time but I don't know who to discuss them with. Should there be a page for each of these guys or should there be a page for BAC info to begin with? After all, not much information about the BAC was disclosed to foreign audiences regardless whether it is a topic of interest or not. I mean, this is a Wiki, provider of knowledge, after all. Anyhow, I've noticed the following guys in the Bakugan.jp Blog all the time. The two usual guys are the Live Action Master Shimo who has his own Twitter account and Live Action Honoo Moetaro whose depicted in Bakugan Rule Books and DVDs that came free with Game Packs. There's a third one whose recently added to the team. He calls himself "Rue McBurr" ルー・マクバ and wears a wrestling mask. It would be awesome if there would also be a Live Action Mister Up, Mister Down, Master Quilt, Master Grizz but most especially a real life Harou Kido and Master Odore. XD Also, I can't help but think that the Unseen Announcer in the anime series is Honoo Moetaro (Or if not him, Zakuro who sarcastically usurped the announcer in "Zakuro Invades" XD). Kinda sad that he doesn't appear in the anime because I actually find him cool in the manga. :( "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 18:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) A Horridian related clue I found this interesting looking packaged Darkus Horridian on ebay. Boulderon, and Spyron even have the same packaging too. I also posted this very same picture on my blog http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tom13/Found_something_interesting_on_Ebay From Tom13 BakuTech is a masterpiece (no matter what others say) What makes me say so? Storywise it is a masterpiece. I'm liking how BakuTech implemented the concept of equality amongst the protagonists which was not...rather, never seen in the former series. Let's admit it, Dan Kuso is'' seriously uber overpowered''. He has it all from Poster Boy status (Ugh, I hate his face in all the packaging of stuff!), Uber Drago Evolutions to the Next unimaginable levels, Multiple Battle Gears, BMAs, Colossus, Mechtogan Destroyers which the others don't have when Dan and Shun with Marucho are supposedly equal with each other because they are the main protagonists. BakuTech pretty much showed us how it would be with the three boys being given equal terms. Harubaru may be the poster boy but he is a reckless one whose prone to commiting hilarious mistakes which is a more realistic portrayal of a protagonist. He is also given less-difficult challenges compared to "the other guy" which is not treated as just the other guy in the series. Raichi, the supposed "other guy," is Shun without the ninja moves but instead has the wit of a military strategist. It was exhibited in various episodes and the kind of challenge given to Raichi, it's fair to say that Raichi the non-poster boy is the best brawler amongst the three. Tatsuma is the Marucho with the title of Sanada Genjiro Yukimura --''' "A Warrior of a Hundred Years"' and yet rather than being an obvious God Moder Kuso; Tatsuma is moreover a Crouching M and Hidden B (you know, the trope). Over-all, I honestly think that BakuTech is correcting the stereotypes of the four-part former series at five minutes per week. Five minutes is too short to some whose accustomed to 20+ minutes of airtime but for me, it's enough to show me how protagonists should properly be portrayed in a Shonen Anime series. PS: What Drago achieved in 9 evolutions, Helios had equalled in just 3 ~ WOOT Omnislashed! XD ''(My apologies. I really have a reasonable disliking for Dan and Drago as well as stated above.) "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 05:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh that's awesome! Soo what would you want for the Subterra Boulderon? :D Cash or something of equal monetary value? I also found a Ventus Spindle in an EU-exclusive BGP here but I can't bring myself to shell out a few bucks for it considering that I am targeting rarer stuff. Also, I found some Sacred Stone pieces locally but I still want the DX sets because they are all so cool and it would be moritifying not to have a complete collection of it. XD "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) If a Tripod Theta MKII is all what you want for the Subterra Boulderon then you can have it. I will reserve it for you. :) I already have an Aquos Tripod Theta so I'm good. :D Btw, my Tripod Theta MkII may not have the packaging anymore but it has absolutely no damages and still has the Red and Green Ability Cards in pristine condition. Is that okay with you? Also, would you like a brand new Haos Dynamo for perhaps some of those Ling Dong stuff? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The Trade The Ventus Spindle has a nice lack of print? I'd love to see what it looks like! :D Anyhow, yeah. I did saw a standard Ventus Spindle in an EU-BGP. I really have to buy it someday. Speaking of such EU-BGPs, I happened across a Haos Cosmic Ingram with a misprinted attribute (the attribute is printed outside the circle where it's supposed to be) but I don't think its a rare article. ^^; Here's a picture of the stuff for ya I will schedule your stuff for shipping on early February because I have a queue of three for early-late January so I really appreciate your patience. In the meantime, let's gather more items for our trade so as to make everything worthwhile.:) "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 17:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Ugh.......... Hey Rhivana, You know, for some reason, I'm not happy with all these new Techs coming out that you find out about. Because whenever Keith and I finally got a deal together, a bunch of new Tech has to come out and they sound so awesome. Ugh........it's torture but anyway, great job with them - especially looking forward to the "Savage Beast Type"Zachattack31 (talk) 21:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Keep moving forward I gotcha the Tripod Theta Mk2 for the Subterra Boulderon. :D What might you want for a Darkus Horridian, Subterra Vertexx and those Ling Dong nifties? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 01:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I can get you a Barias Gear in its Gold Attribute and a regular Haos Lumagrowl if you want. You may also be interested in the Europe-exclusive Battle Gears like Helmgund, Terrix Gear and a Silver Explosix Gear? My apologies but I cannot get you the others you mentioned for now as they are not made available in our country yet. There is also no way for me to get another Sechs Tavanel with the circumstances presented. Any chances you are interested in a BakuGold Darkus Razenoid and BakuGold Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 04:55, December 22, 2012 (UTC) To summarize things up... I got you this already: ''' *Tripod Theta Mk2 (complete with cards and enquette postcards, ziplocked) for the Subterra Boulderon '''I can surely get you the following: *Gold Barias Gear *Gold or Copper Gigarth *Ventus Koptorix *Aquos Hurrix I can get those for you in exchange for the Galaxia DX and the 12 Bao Wan Boy (if they are of equivalent monetary value to the above mentioned). I can't get you a Darkus Ramdol, unfortunately, but I do have a Subterra one if you'd want that. Also, which particular Zooble species do you want (Bird, Cat, etc) and how many? I for one, don't have the Turtle Zooble you posted so I can't know its name. Sorry. ^^; "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Need help with Pinyin I need your help in translating the last three in this picture. Thank you in advance. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 20:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Honoo Moetaro looks cute when he's young. Or was that a different person and Honoo Moetaro is simply a title like Fuma Kotaro or something? (That manga is also totally lacking any Bishounen for some reason which is probably why BakuTech's main manga is filled with them!) XDDDDDD Anyhow, I am rather fazed at Dragaon and Munikis having those adorable facial expressions. Certainly a breakaway from their "Why S Srs" looks in real life. On my case, Munikis with a fork did looked awwwwstrucking. :P Also, the manga pic of the Stiff Cactus certainly proved that Karashina is male. Unless its a tomboyish lady but I doubt it now. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gold Stage Bakuthron? Hi! I was told you might know what these Bakuthron stages were all about. I just ordered the battlefield with the Gold Stage card included. I'm pretty sure I'm inelligible for the Sechs Tavanel, as I'm located in the US. Still, I'm very curious about how the redemption process works. I've noticed you seem to be having just as much trouble obtaining the Sechs Tavanel, so I assume its probably a difficult and expensive venture... I thank you in advanced for any info you might have on this subject! 01:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) So I take it, Butta Gill is actually a regular release and he comes with the last part for Tavanel? I really hope so. Thanks for the additional info and yes, I would like to see what actually happened to Oha Coro Up a while ago. Btw, nice collection. Your Zoobles are Adorable. :D So then what might you possibly like in exchange for those nifty Ling Dong stuff in Taobao :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 14:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Took a shot in the dark Hey there! You haven't got back to me regarding the Zoobles stuff so I took a shot in the dark and bought you the very first Zooble ever release "001 - Catlin." Which is a pink cat. Would you like that? It's kinda rare nowadays and it's a historical piece since she's the first in the hundreds that followed. ^_^ Now to procure you those requested Battle Gear and BMAs :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 12:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) A Request Hello! Great art as usual Rhivana! I have a huge request. I am getting the hollow deck soon and I really would like a picture of Hollow Munikis, Sha Nozchi, and Mika Laurel. I would really apreciate it and if you will follow up with my request please leave me a note at my talk page and leave the pictures there along with the names. If not just tell me on my talk page. THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO THE REQUEST! Happy New Years! SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!!! My name is VenusAir5 and im the one that left the request above! I'm so sorry about that please leave the message at my talk page like my request for Blan Shoult. Oh and by the way that pic is great even without color! VenusAir5 (talk) 00:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5VenusAir5 (talk) 00:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) THANKS! But one more thing... Hey Rhivana! Thanks for the pics whenever I try to pull the gallery up on any bakugan it says "Error Occured, Please Try Again Later." So I really wanted some pics of those certain guys. Ok down to my final request. Could you draw a monster Hollow Munikis and a monster Mika Laurel? I already have drawn a monster Sha Noszchi and I will send you the pic once I upload it onto my computer. But I just cant think what Hollow Munikis would look like because his pieces switch around so much and I cant think of Mika Laurel monster form well because... He is a really strange looking bakugan. THANK YOU IF YOU DO THE REQUEST! VenusAir5 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5VenusAir5 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Random Question Do you have a deviantART account or something? Just wondering. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Rise Deck Hello! I have noticed that you are following the rise deck page and im wondering if you have the rise deck and if you did what cards come with the deck. Also thanks for giving me the pic! Could you give me the name of the user who made the picture of the hollow munikis please? Thanks! --VenusAir5 (talk) 22:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5 Still moving forward Re: Flared up ''' How considerate of the author. Then again, Young Honoo looks cool like a younger Mister Down whose already attractive as-is. XD '''Re: The Mystery on Mr. (Ms?) Mustard Karashina, a girl...nope. Not seeing the possibility at all but wait wut, 9-10 years old?! O__O I thought he's around the age of Raichi or Harubaru. I mean, knowing TakuBech (such as Koh and Atla); it's hard to know how old is everyone. Re: Bao Wan Boys Thanks for the translations on the Bao Wan Boys! :D I really need them all except for Yin Long An Yu which I already have. ^^; Re: Bat or Not ''' I think Hooter (and Salton too) is a Bat. At first I thought it was an owl as its name implied but looking closely, it has ears of a bat and its feet resembled bat feet. ^^; '''Re: Keep moving forward...and further (on Zoobles) Is there a particular special Zoobles that you want? Hairdoobles, Dressoobles, Deelights or something? So that I can get them while they're still in the stores. As for the ones with fur, hmm...that would either be Tylerbelle (the dog that I have) or Carlisle (the cat which I forgot to buy last year). Please reply soon. Need specifics here. I'm thinking you might want some Mama and Zooblings pairs since I saw your Kangaroo and Turtle. There's some more here like the Koala, Duck or the Dolphin. Lastly, You really sure that you don't want Catlin? Aww, she's like the Drago of Zoobles. :( "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 13:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Gold Gigarth Get!' I got you your Gigarth Battle Gear in Gold :D CLICKY So that means Barias Gear, Ventus Koptorix, Aquos Hurrix and some Zoobles to go. How many Zoobles are needed again? (Please review the summary of the trade below) '- Summary of our trade -' Keith Strife --> Rhivana Tripod Theta Mk2 with Cards OK --> Subterra Boulderon Strife Gold Gigarth with Cards OK Gold Barias Gear with Cards Ventus Koptorix Aquos Hurrix Some Zoobles (ie: Fuzzy, Shiny, Chatteroos) of unknown needed quantity for... Rhivana Bao Wan Boy (Set of 12 B1-sized) Galaxia (DX Box set of 12 B2-sized) Sacred Stone (DX Box Blue set of 12) Sacred Stone (DX Box Red set of 12) Thank you very much. PS: You sure you don't want Zoobles no.001 Catlin? :( "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 15:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I see, so Butta Gill is indeed a regular release. However, just what on earth is this Sisdragaon or whatever its called as well as if Sis Tavanel would really be a regular release or something? Thanks in advance "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 17:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Beyond the Shadow of the Doubt Gachi Baku Like I've been saying, I don't know if my translation of Gachi Baku was correct the day I made that Explosive Victory page (I left that in the comments section) then soon I discovered an event called Gachi Baku. Then there's Gacha Baku in the back of my head while trying to think about what Gachi Baku translates to. '' '''That other guy's claim' One thing's for sure, I do not believe in desperate fanfic writers ''(ohh dear omg where are we getting at?) trying to make a Bakugan season 5 as much as DMC fans trying as hard to wish for DMC5 while more reasonably bashing Ninja Theory's reboot compared to BakuTech bashers that have no other say than a vote in Bakugan Wikia (too elaborated woah) '''so I hope that you and Matt (having the evidences presented) should have been the ones to have written that inf''o ''about Sis Tavanel and not this other guy. '''''And why do I doubt the other guy? Long story my dear but I did mentioned "Desperate Fanfic Writers" just to give you a clue why. Sis Tabby Aiyaa did I get that image right? Sis Tavanel is BTC-52, a regular release with six Metal Parts and six Normal Parts included? A must-have! Zakuroth ' He's looking sexier than usual. Kind of like Nightmare from Soul Calibur. XD ...and speaking of that, it's what I'm pretty much doing nowadays while trying to calm myself from research work woes and exclusive Baku'Tech releases. ''Acquisition of all canonical Takubechs will mean life and death for me, a full-pledged toy collector, who had a rather unpleasant starting experience in this Wikia. '''Moving forward? Any updates on our trade? :D "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 22:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The Desperado Yes, I just dug deeper in what he is possibly thinking. Then it reminded me why exactly am I very skeptical with the other guy. The other guy created a fanfic series which caused trouble back in April 2012 when equally-desperate people really thought that it might be a legit Bakugan Season 5 (since his fanfic has Dan-over glorified-Kuso in it) all while those same people scoffed at the idea that BakuTech is unofficial. It was trouble, chaos, mess--a nightmare that I wish I didn't had to witness myself. Why did people really thought it was season 5? Of course we can't blame the other guy for what people may think BUT there was a definite reason for the confusion because he made his fanfic with a confusing title and also wrote in that fanfic article that it's a Season 5 for Bakugan. Then much later he retracted that statement in the article when the admins of that Wikia told him not to be as delusional. Whew. As for "desperate" having a direct opposite, there is also such thing as an Exemplary Fanfic Writer and that will be Zach. Why? He makes his own fanfic series but does not shove it nor mention it as a season 5. Instead, he works diligently to make it as faithful as possible to the Bakugan series and leaves the people to freely judge his work. Cutting the long story short,'' I don't believe "the other guy."'' You can't blame me for being too skeptical with him either. The Clash I supposed it would be best if we leave Gachi Baku as-is. I mean, it's a Japanese loan word-erm phrase. Then we put in the Trivia for that episode what Gachi Baku means and how it would possibly translate to in English. The Accessory Agony Oh yes, Van Falco's alternate Normal Cross Parts as well as the Blister-carded Kilan Leoness. Only the Grif Brothers had such luxury before. Sis Tavanel is definitely gonna be worth every Yen. The Calibur ''' Strictly speaking, that is not an Edit but a Re-creation. It's making good use of Soul Calibur's robust Character Creation features without any need for extra Downloadable Content. He's using the Devil J in fighting style and now that you showed me his new design, I will be incorporating that since his fighting style has really evil moves in battle. '''The Darkness For a while, I was thinking that since BakuTech is laced with Engrish terms, "Zakuro" doesn't exactly meant Pomegranate but rather "The Black" (Za Kuro in Japanese) or more like "The Crow" when "Za Kuro" is romanized. Unless the author himself really wants to draw a definite connection between the Pomegranate and the Lychee. The Trade Thanks a lot in advance. Would you like a list of the Bakugan that I readily have for trade? As for me, I never got another fox like Denise. I mean, the other fox was named Fenton and has rainbow colors which will be a great contrast for the other one. PS: By any chance, you may be interested in Koo Koo Birds? "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 20:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Repaints don't sound like Champion at all Champion Deck. Hmm, I'm rather disappointed that its filled with nothing but repaints. Being a devil-may-care for repaints; I have no regrets buying a Blue Gif Jinryu. In fact, I'm proud to have it just in time to make fun of trite Mayan beliefs. Biting what I just said about repaints''' Actually, I do care about a few repaints like... - Fullmetal Flare Dragaon - Blue Gus Burnan (Master Shimo's ex-Guardian) ~ need - Aquos Minx Elfin Anime Color - Pyrus Cross Dragonoid Anime Color ~ need - Pyrus Helios Mk2 Anime Color - Aquos Blast Elico Anime Color ~ need - Bakumetallix Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid Dusty Silver - Bakumetallix Aquos Phosphos Dusty Silver ''- Bakumettalix Ventus Plitheon Dusty Silver (no such think IMO)'' Three more to go and I won't care about repaints ever again.' '''PROM-01' As for the PROM code, it's in the bottom of the box of Gif Jinryu. Inside the Barcode itself. TakuBech Turnabout On the brighter side, I had been informed by my contact that my Twin Doubrew and Tri Falco has arrived. :D Moving forward By any chance, do you want a Helios Mk2 in Pyrus? "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 17:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Keep moving on forward... Here's what I have for trade that has Accurate attributes: - Silver Explosix Gear w/ Reference Ability Cards and Gate Cards - Ventus Ingram - Ventus Altair - Subterra Clayf - Haos Mega Nemus - Blue Aquos Leefram w/ Ability Card (Leefram) - Subterra Primo Vulcan w/ Ability Card (Granite Gauntlet) - Pyrus Fullmetal Flare Dragaon (note: no default sticker) - Pyrus Helios Mk2 w/ Japanese Ability Card (Chaos Powered Cannon) - Subterra El Condor Tell me straight, what do you want? You currently have the following reserved. (Sorry, you cannot cancel these due to my trading policy for special-procured items :/ ) - Gold Gigarth w/ Reference Ability Card and Gate Card (European) - Tripod Theta Mk2 w/ Reference Ability Cards and Gate Card (Japanese) "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 17:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I believe I shouldn't even bring up the rest since I've already stated my side about it. *Shinzui Biseinen I don't know anything about the manga nor do I have to listen to something word for word. I do love to stare at bishounen. Shingo please make Mr. Up and Down permanent. I'd rather have them than the old men. :( *'That Cover' That paper slip thingy...my Revoltechs have those too all the time. According to Otaku terminology, those are simply "ad slips" that are attached around boxes or books to advertise something. Zak.jpg|Luke, I am your Father. *'Quantity and moving forward again' Just so we're clear, I'm trading from you a Boulderon, Set of 12 Bao Wan Boys, Set of 12 Galaxia B2 and the 24 Sacred Stones. I'll be obtaining your Gold Barias Gear, Ventus Koptorix, Aquos Hurrix and some Zoobles soon. For sure, I cannot give you Zoobles that light up (Dee-lights) because their mechanisms are often busted out of the box. I could give you Zoobles that talk (Chatteroos) because they're all in great condition in the shops. How many Zoobles exactly do you need btw? Also, since you said you don't care about Attribute Accuracy, how's about a Subterra Ramdol? :D "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 07:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) 'クーデイグラー' TakuBech Tagline ' You forgot Harou Kido's page. '''Gundalian Invaders (Perfect Invasion) ' I realized that I have no hope of getting three - Volt Elezoid, Sprayzer and Buz Hornix. I guess I shouldn't have let that 2000 Yen Ventus Buz Hornix off of YAJ. '''Mechtanium Surge It kind of irk me that some MS Bakugan weren't made in the correct attributes such as Krowll, Mutant Krowll and Stronk. Not even in another type of treatment. Now I'm not sure what to do. Take them in any other attribute or wait for their correct attributes to show up? "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 18:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Karashina is male YEAH! XD I will be fine with Krowll in BakuGold as long as its Haos. At least the BakuGold treatment is represented. On the other hand, Sprayzer can be in any attribute while Buz Hornix should really be in Ventus. :D Thank you all for your help. I had obtained a Gold Barias Gear for you very recently. Is there anymore Battle Gears which may interest you? I have a Chompixx in Gold and Battle Crusher in Copper as well as an Explosix Gear in Silver. "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 15:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ...and time marches on. > Prototype Sprayzer: Yes, fine with me. > Ventus Buz Hornix Sample: That'd be great! > Aquos Balista - Already committed by Zach > Aquos Radizen - Already committed by Zach > Haos Tremblar - Already committed by a friend from FB > Darkus Horridian - will have you as back-up > Ventus Spyron - Already committed by a friend from FB > Haos Piercian - I can easily get this locally so please don't trouble yourself with this. > Regular Haos Krowll - What would you like in exchange for this harder-to-get piece? Perhaps how many Zoobles would suffice for this one? :D > As for the Explosix Gear, it's already going to my friend from FB. So it's alright. ^_^; > Time Constraint: I, too, am being tightened in the neck by Father Time. Hence, I bid you to please give me the month of March to gather all the remaining items needed. So far I still need to get you the Koptorix and Hurrix. Let us review the trade deal Keith Strife 1. Tripod Theta Mk2* - Obtained 2. Gold Barias Gear* - Obtained 3. Gold Gigarth* - Obtained 4. Subterra Ramdol* - Obtained 5. Aquos Hurrix - Ordered 6. Ventus Koptorix - Ordered 7. Zoobles Chatteroos Zips (Should we go on with this?) 8. Zoobles Chatteroos Cuddles (Should we go on with this?) 9. Zoobles Chatteroos Chirpley (Should we go on with this?) *All of them have Gate Cards and Ability Cards. Their mechanisms are all perfectly working and the items themselves are also in top-notch condition. Rhivana 1. Subterra Boulderon 2. Sprayzer 3. Ventus Buz Hornix 4. Darkus Horridian 5. Haos Krowll 6. Bao Wan Boy Set of 12 (Should we go on with this?) 7. Sacred Stone DX Box Set Blue (Should we go on with this?) 8. Sacred Stone DX Box Set Red (Should we go on with this?) 9. Galaxia DX Box Set (Should we go on with this?) Thank you as always. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 15:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) new realeases Hey I was just wondering were you found all these new product names and they have reaslse dates yet thanks Matt123hops (talk) 15:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Matt123hops Chaotic thoughts never calmed down Okay so the previous 3 were re-releases of formerly exclusive pieces such as Volca and Jaguard. Whew. STILL there's six moar revealed: BTC-60 Phoenix Type = Suzaku...or G-Ganorada Kai? BTC-61 Web Spider = Yakumo...or Dynamo Kai? (okay, sorry. I was being sarcastic there) BTC-62 Blue Dragon = Seiryu...or Gif Jinryu Kai? BTC-63 ??? BTC-64 ??? BTC-65 Long Snake = Gavli Anacon Kai? BTC-66 Four Dragon = Shiryu? BTC-67 Black Tiger = Kurotora? NOOOO not moar TakuBechs?! When does this end? Well, what I meant was -- part of me is saying'' "My poor wallet! I need more Phoenix Downs!"'' while another part of me is saying "I wish this will never ever end because Devil May Cry is DEAD but at least Bakugan isn't!" I'm really NEVER gonna be able to start collecting Zero-G Beys (actually yeah, I was planning that) and I will dedicate all of my grub this year for more BakuTechs and display cabinets. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 15:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Actual release information required Has Seis Tavanel been released already? My contact said that he isn't seeing it in stores just yet. What's going on? http://page4.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/d138182714%7CThis says it's WHF, however. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 18:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No I belived you I just wanted to we the sorce to see if there was any other info. Matt123hops (talk) 21:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Matt123hops I see! So Seis just needs to be restocked at the stores. O__O; The Suzaku part was partly due to the Blue Dragon thingy. Yakumo means Spider or Cloud. Depending on how it's written. Metal Fight Beyblade is about to end just like the previous saga (Bakuten Shoot in 2002-2006) but will definitely return in the future. That's just how Shonen Anime series are. Same goes with B-Daman and Bakugan but it's sad how some Bakugan fans fail to understand the transition of one saga from another. (I mean, only Bakugan fans who are Dan Kuso-worshippers are like that for some reason). Devil May Cry, however, remains a different situation althroughout. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 19:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I shall dismiss the Subterra Ramdol. What might you want as a replacement? Did I get this correct: 3 Chatteroos, Antlerson and Funzacelli for the Haos Krowll? I could do 4 out of 5, I do not have a Funzacelli for trade. Therefore, is there an alternative for Funzacelli? Sorry for asking too much. ^^; Or...ultimately if I have to pay by cash - how much would the Haos Krowll cost? PS: Your Kilan Leoness pic is awesome. XD Where did you get the effect part? "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 17:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yay ~ Effect parts! :D Coolia, Slyde and Alva plus 3 Chatteroos will be great for the Haos Krowll. Coolia is incuded in a playset (Arctic Inn), Slyde is with Flippy in a Dual set and Alva is with Wesley in a Dual set. I'll be including everything that comes with the packaging. The three Chatteroos I'm getting you would be Chirpley, Zips and Cuddles. Is that okay? (All Zoobles will be in MSIB condition). If its alright with you, I would like to ask for an extension with regards to the procurement of my items with you. April 30, 2013 would be great so that I will have everything for you and I can ship them out. I have 3 deals to ship out this month. I believe that Hydranoid would be fine despite having an incomplete part as you said. What would you like for it? And the other Darkus which is a Horridian, my friend already got it for me. Thank you as always. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 13:29, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I realized that there is no way for me to send money to you and I would prefer item-to-item from here on. I cannot entirely promise BakuTechs just in time for our deadline since I would have to import them. So what may be good for the Hydranoid? For the Krowll, I have no current problems getting everything except Coolia whom I didn't spot in the stores when I went on my trip yesterday. Just in case, is there a possible replacement for her? Just in case only. Can you send private messages in DeviantArt? That would be great when it's time for us to give each other our mailing addresses since Bakugan Wikia's privacy policy prohibits personal information sharing within its walls. My Dev-Art name is Mitsundere by the way. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 00:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh and one more thing, you said the Haos Krowll is worth 40USD... I checked the local SRPs and here's what I found out: The 3 Chatteroos (Zips, Cuddles and Chirpley) cost 42 USD (14 USD each) The Duo pack (Twobles) with Wesley and Alva cost 12 USD The Duo pack (Twobles) with Flippy and Slyde cost 12 USD also (The Zoobles in the Twobles set cannot be purchased separately) The Arctic Inn playset containing Coolia originally costed me 20 USD but she's not available at the moment or not in the store where I went to. (Note: 1 USD = 43.50 PHP) Please choose the ones that total to $40 for the Haos Krowll. If you want the 3 Chatteroos, I don't mind paying the extra 2 bucks to the store. Thanks and sorry for the trouble. ^^; "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 00:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Re: Sacred Stone' If its possible for you to get separate Sacred Stone pieces, that would be appreciated because I already obtained half of the 24 assortments.These are the only ones I'm lacking (Note: Needed opaque versions) Thanks again. :D "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 18:32, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I Gotcha Denise But first...here's my FB Page! Please add me. :D ...and here's your MSIB Denise. :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 11:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh nice, a BakuTech sequel! :D Let me see what I can do. Alright, let's just wait for a proper moment for Sprayzer and Hydranoid. ^_^ As for Denise's pic, just check out my FB Album dedicated to you. There are proper pics of all your stuff so far in there. :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 16:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) TakuBech 47 - 48 Do you have a MediaFire download link for BakuTech Episode 47 (A special training...) and 48 (Seis Tavanel's assault)? I can't view vids in the Nosub site. Thanks. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 14:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) By no attribute wheel, you mean that the attributes are erased or the whole wheel is missing? If it's just erased, I'm fine with that. As long as the item is genuine. :) Can you take a pic of the Boulderon? "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 17:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) How did that happen? Whole Wheel missing out of the packaging? Is it authentic? :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 14:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that's manageable. I think I can get a wheel anyway from a Subterra Razenoid (which is common around here) so...all good. ^^; "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 12:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) As twisted as it sounds, yes. Using some tools used for fixing watches; I've dissected my factory-defective Destroy Munikis before in order to bring it to 100% perfect working condition. :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 16:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) A little adjustment... Oh my dear, what am I gonna do. My friend from Facebook already got me a Subterra Boulderon and it came in the mail before the Lenten Season. How about this, you keep the Subterra Boulderon with you for yourself then the Tripod Theta Mk2, Denise and the 2 Battle Gears for the Haos Krowll? :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 06:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) You quoted me $40 for the Haos Krowll. As in the ordinary Haos color. No treatments or whatsoever. The cost of the 2 Battle Gears is $10 each, Denise is $8.75 and the Tripod Theta Mk2 is $30 (adjusted for USD 1 = 40 PHP) but since only Denise is in MSIB condition, I supposed the value of the three loose (but perfect condition) Bakugan items shouldn't be $50 but rather scaled down a bit to $40 in all. I supposed another Bakugan would be fair but what should it be? :) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 20:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't mean to heckle but what's with the Subterra, Pyrus and Aquos Tavanel (to be released from April to June)? Is this some sort of a belated April Fool's Day joke from Master Shimo or a slew of Exclusive Repaints? :/ "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 11:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Rainbow Stage huh? Well I aint an obsessive collector that much to go for all colors of Tavanel. XD I'm already fine with the Original White Sechs Tavanel and the Seis Tavanel. :) For the extra Bakugan, choose one from these: *Pyrus Bakuflip Laserman *Pyrus Camosurge Roxtor *Pyrus Clayf *Aquos Spindle *Pyrus Spindle *Aquos Luxtor *Subterra El Condor *BakuNeon Ventus Abis Omega *BakuCore Subterra Thunder Wilda *Ventus Scraper *Aquos Mega Nemus *Darkus Scraper *Pyrus Harpus *Aquos Harpus *Aquos Wormquake *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Haos Nemus *Haos Mega Nemus *Ventus Limulus *Ventus Luxtor If you didn't find what you want, I'm afraid I can't give you any extras. :/ "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 17:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's a seriously sexy guy even though his name is the epic win sword from Shaman King. XD "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 17:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HI ;) i have some questions .. 1.-is this''' G-ganorada (Image A) ? bescouse this is 'diferent '(Image B) . . . ? 2.-And is this real''' form of hollow munikies? (Image 3) 3.-and are blast dragonoid & Torpedor dragonoid evolution of Fusion Dragonoid? ..was apperar an 5 season ..or is unlikely? ''4.- is possible so : '' # Midnight Percival is American ball form of knight percival? # Ultra pyro, Hyper, ultra, or turbine Dragonoid is American ball form of Cross drago...? # Flash, boost or Cosmic Ingram is American made ball form of Master Ingram..? # Dual or Mutant Elfin is American made ball of Minx Elfin? # Mystic Elico is American made ball form of Blast elico? # Shadow Vulcan is a ball form of Rex Vulcan? In''' bakugan defenders of the core they are the ball forms: *Cross Dragonoid is hyper Dragonoid *Master ingram is cosmic Ingram *Minx Elfin is dual elfin *Knight Percival is midnight percival *Saint Nemus is Mega nemus *Magma wilda is Thunder wilda and what is your opinion????? Im Paul,Paulvera (talk) 13:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Roxtor reserved for you. :) They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm '''still your worst nightmare. 09:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Volume 7 Hey Rhivana i just posted the chapter pages for volume 7 and I was wondering if you could translate them because i know for a fact my translations will probably be incorect, thanks Matt123hops (talk) 14:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Matt123hops +Thanks :) Thanks for respond, I have one last question what will happen with Flare Wilda, they is unreleased bakugan ...do you think it will appear in next waves? and where I would have to write ,,,for ask about the unreleased bakugan and the anime exclusive bakugan .. Im likes magma wilda and rex Vulcan...and I would like have a Macubass, Magma Wilda, Rex Vulcan, Dryoid, Shadow Wing or Saint Nemus ball . Paul Paulvera (talk) 15:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Helios MK2 Magma Wilda.PNG Macubass Ballform (open).png Dryoid Ballform (open).png Nivil Regarding the Manga; is Nivil more than just an enemy for Raichi or they might be related? I mean, their style of clothing is the same. Also, Zakuro's words during the BakuTech Colisseo (オレわおまえの。。。) still ressonates in my mind whenever Raichi is brought up. Regarding our trade, I'm saving up money for shipping. XD They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 13:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Some work of mine Hey, Rhivana. Here's some pictures of some Bakugan I worked on for Bakugan: Tech Brawlers in case you havn't seen them yet. I hope they're good! - Reynoman *Blan Shoult *Acro Gezard *Zak Jaguard Kokas To me, it's similar to the Transformers Data Disc series and the BakuBlasters but hey, anything made by Sega Toys is awesome! :D I gotta get me some of those bad boys. By the way, your trade items are all ready here. I just need time and money to send them to ya. Once I'm ready, I'll ask for your mailing address. Thanks for your patience. ^_^ PS: My dad's new friend got me a Darkus Hydranoid so don't trouble yourself in finding that one anymore. ^_^; They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 12:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nice hair, Taran. I'll fix my wishlists and write it out here next time. Thanks and hold on to Krowll for me and wait for my signal. Thanks. ^_^ They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 14:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but I do not have a Funzacelli for trade. Only a Denise. I'm going to send you the following along with Denise: Tripod Theta Mk2 Gold Gigarth Gold Barias Gear Pyrus BakuCamo Surge Roxtor They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 16:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I got nothing to give you as a replacement for Denise. That will mean that you will receive one less item from me. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 17:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow. Those BakuNanos. I don't even have one yet but hey, I got a Regular Haos Krowll to focus on right now so... XD Yeah. Okay. Btw, Denise is Super Rare so you won't be disappointed with it. :) They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 19:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I got it from the back of the box of my BTC-30. ^_^ They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 05:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Font Color LOL, sorry about changing the font color to white. IDK, something's going on with the font color changer. All the words after it are effected by it. :( sorry.--Yo Mama's Obama (talk) 07:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I fixed it.--Yo Mama's Obama (talk) 07:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC)